Robot Kombat
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: A parody of Mortal Kombat's first movie. three robots have been choosen to enter an acient tornument, each with their porpuses, but mostly to save the world. Xovers: RB, MLAATR, IZ, Megaman net warrior. Also OCs included. please R&R and no flames!
1. Prologue

A/N: Lot's of cartoon robot shows in this, including Robotboy! If you don't like him then DON'T read this, especially flaming me, GOT IT!? I don't own Robotboy, My Life as Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM or Megaman net warrior. I do own my OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**Prologue**

On the top of a hill, there's a huge castle. On top of that castle, is a boy facing a giant robot.

The boy had blond hair, huge round light blue eyes, a white t-shirt with two red and yellow strips, green dungees and white sneakers.

The robot was 10 feet taller then the boy, a white head with green eyes, a red armour with white lines crossing, red pants and large arms and legs.

The boy runs up to the robot and gives him a fling kick, but the robot blocked it. The boy then gives some punches, but he still blocked them. As the boy was about to give another punch, the robot grabbed the arm and twisted it, then it gave him a punch across his face, then another and then a kick.

"No, please…" the boy begged and the robot released his arm, next a kick across his face, that knocked him to the floor. The robot the brutally stomps on the boy's back, making him cry in pain.

The robot with an evil smile picks up the boy by his hair, then it stares at "us".

"Your master's soul is mine!" the robot stated.

"RO!!!" the boy cries out.

"You will be next!" the robot continues as he drops down the boy to the ground, dying.

………

"ACK!"

The robot wakes up from his nightmare, huffing. The robot was small, round head, blue drum shaped antennas coming out from both sides of his head, arms and legs, his body and head are sliver blue and small green friendly eyes, that now looked scared. It's Robotboy, the world's ultimate fighting robot, who was just testing his new dream system, during the night.

"Tommy…" the little robot whispered.

It has been for over a year since the evil robot Robotman came back from his grave and killed all of his friends and even their own family, only he and his creator Mashimo, who didn't evolved in this, survived his assault.

The tiny robot walks thru the wreaked house and stops by the mail box where he finds a card. The weird thing is, the card was addressed to him, because he had never received mail before.

"Who could have sent this to Robotboy?" he wondered as he opens the card at starts reading it:

"_Robotboy_

_I've heard about Tommy and your friend'__s death, meet me at the lair._

_Mashimo"_

Robotboy sighted, it just had to be Mashimo. Well, there is no time to waste, time to return to Mashimo, now.

_Meanwhile_,

-Hong Kong-

"Let's Go!" a tall robot girl runs down the hallway, with her blaster out, followed by a teenage boy, also holding his own gun.

The robot looked like a thin teenage girl, with white skin, blue hair with pigtails, blue tank top skirt and legs, a belly bolt serving as a belly button, arms with lines in the middle, no ears and a "false nose".

The boy was a human teenager, wearing a white shirt, a black vest, grey trousers, black shoes, red hair and dark blue eyes.

"Sixty seconds to target! Brad, is the exit secured?" the robot asked.

"Roger!" the boy apparently named Brad said.

"We better find Zim, fast!" the robot girl said.

"Roger Jenny!" Brad said.

"I only trust one person in this dump, so Brad, keep an eye out for Zim." The robot, apparently named Jenny said and they split up as they enter the disco. Jenny just keeps pushing the people out of her way.

In the shadows, a dark figure is talking at the mobile phone and watching Jenny's moves.

"Good boy!" the figure chuckled. "She's here! Right on time!"

The figure turns around and walks out from the shadows. The figure appears to be a boy with green skin, purple eyes, black hair, a magenta shirt with black strips and pink sleeves, grey trousers and black gloves and boots.

"I just love punctuality in the morning!" the boy said. "So how about you, uh, Robotman?"

Robotman is just sitting on a couch, wearing a black jacket over his body. He's just sitting there looking evil.

"Are you sure she's going to follow me?" the boy continues. "IS SHE!?"

"You killed her mother, didn't you?" Robotman asked evilly. "She will follow you into hell. Just make sure she is in that shuttle, "Jenny" XJ-9 Wakeman MUST be in the tournament, Zim."

The boy, apparently named Zim walks up to a ventilation on the floor and removes it's cover. The he looks at Robotman and states: "I believe Jenny is going to be in it and then, (sarcastically) we'll have our own honey moon!"

"If you find trouble with her, then your going to need this to her." Robotman takes out a laser knife and gives it to ZIM.

Meanwhile, back at the disco, Jenny just keeps pushing everyone out of her way, until she sees a robot guard pointing his laser at her, but Jenny shoots her blaster first and the guard is shot toward a window, breaking it's glass. Jenny walks in and looks around with her blaster, still out. She picks up the guard and starts questioning him.

"Where's Zim?!" Jenny demanded, but the guard's voice was a bit raspy.

"Where is he?!" she demanded again.

-Los Angels–

The doors open and a tiny robot walk in.

The robot was 1 foot tall, a single antenna on his head, large round light blue eyes with sunglasses over them, blue shoulders and a blue square on it's chest, half short arms and legs.

He stops in front of four robot agents, who take out their own weapons one by one: the first one is a pole, the second one are nunchaks, the third one is a staff and the fourth one is an electricity bar.

The small robot removes his sunglasses, reviling red angry eyes and states: "Let's do this."

The agents surround the robot and the electric bar one strikes first, then the staff one, but the robot grabs the electric bar one's arm and pushes him to the staff one. Once the bar touched it, the robot agent gets electrocuted. Then the small robot twists the bar one's arm and kicks him on the belly, then he throws him to the ground.

The tiny robot grabs the pole one and keeps punching him on the face and he falls down to the ground. The nunchaks one strikes next, but he grabs him by the arm and throws him to the ground. The pole one comes and swings it to him, but he dodges it, then he jumps and punch and kick the agent. The agent just stands there and the small robot says: "This is where you fall down."

And the guard falls down.

"Where you get these guys?!" the robot demanded as he's eyes change back to light blue. All of that has been nothing more then a movie set.

"If the press thinks I don't know how to act, that's their problem!" the robot growled to himself.

"Alright, CUT!" the director said. "Alright, we will be back in 15 minutes."

"Don't make me get in that scene again!" the robot demanded the director.

"You are going to!" the director said.

"Let me tell you this, I'm going to my trailer, I'm going to get a gun and then, I'M GONNA SHOOT MYSELF FOR BEING IN YOUR FREKIN MOVIE!!!" GIR yelled as he walked away.

"Hey, GIR! Don't you leave me hanging up here!" The director called, but GIR ignored him.

"GIR!" an agent called. "GIR, there's someone there who wants to speak with you!"

"Really? Who is it?" GIR asked.

"I don't really know." The agent said.

"You say it's someone and you don't know who it is?" GIR asked.

"That's right mr. GIR." The agent said.

"It better NOT be a reporter!" GIR said.

"Oh god, no!" the agent said. "Uh, you want me to find out?"

GIR walks thru the studio and comes across his chair, where he finds a middle age man sitting on it reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me mister, but your sitting on my chair!" GIR said.

"Hi GIR." The man greeted him as he took the newspaper off his front.

"Mr. Bowls!" GIR shacked hands with the man.

"I can see the press is giving you a hard time." Mr. Bowls said.

"Yeah, they think I'm a fake." GIR explained.

"GIR, you are the best fighting robots in the world!" Mr. Bowls said. "And I can help you prove it!"

"Prove it? How?" GIR asked.

"Tournament, THE tournament, which is held once a generation!" Mr. Bowls explained as he hands to him a card. "The best fighting robots in the world are invited, you win the tournament and you will win respect. They will tell the entire world, that you're the best!"

"Okay, so how do I get in this "tournament"?" GIR asked.

"There's a space shuttle, it will leave at 9:30, in Hong Kong." Mr. Bowls explained.

GIR just reads the card as he walks away. Later as Mr. Bowls leaves the studio, he emerges himself in fire and reviles his true identity: Robotman.

-Castle-

Robotboy had met up with Mashimo and Myumyu at their new lair in a castle.

"This is where it happened." Mashimo said. "The place where Robotman killed the last of our friends: Tommy."

Robotboy was just filed with anger about his friend's death, at the hands of that jerk.

"Remember Robotboy, vengeance isn't the way to beat Robotman." Mashimo explained.

"Why?" Robotboy asked.

"Because Robotman is now holding a tournament, which happens once a generation." Mashimo explains. "The only reason your going to enter it isn't only to avenge our friends, it's also to fight for the fate of the world!"

"Robotboy want to take out Robotmanand avenge Tommy and friends!" he growled.

"I see your really destined to face him the tournament." Mashimo said.

"Yes, Robotboy will enter the tournament and destroy Robotman!" Robotboy said. "And he do it, alone!"

"Hmm, well the shuttle for the tournament is in Hong Kong, so I wish you good luck!" Mashimo said.

"Thank you and Good bye!" Robotboy flies away to Hong Kong.

"He's going to need it." Mashimo whispered to his fiancée.

"But he is not ready!" Myumyu said. "And we have wasted so much of our time!"

"I know, but there is no one else." Mashimo said.

A/N: And so, Robotboy is now fling his way to Hong Kong and get the shuttle to the tournament. Will he be able to avenge his friend's death? Or will he be sent to te scrap heap? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT**!!! R&R, please and NO FLAMES!!!


	2. The shuttle

A/N: I still do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader Zim or Megaman. I only own the OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**The shuttle**

-Astronamy, Hong Kong-

A limo is seen being driven to an Astronomy. When it stops at the entrance, GIR comes out of it, taking many bags out with him, from the back of the limo. When he took them all out, the limo left.

"Oh, give me a break." GIR grunted as he spots someone reading a magazine, making fun of himself. He takes it off from the person who was reading it and sees that the press still thinks that his a fake.

"Hey, don't let them get it to you!" the man comforted him.

"Sure." GIR looks at the man and sees that this man is wearing a brown and yellow suit over his body, a brown helmet, large gloves and boots and some bars sticking out from both sides of his back.

"Hey! Your Claid, aren't you?" GIR asked the man and he nodded. "Man, I saw you fighting, you were great!"

"Thank you." Claid said. "And listen, you can't fake those moves!"

"Yeah well, tell that to the press!" GIR said.

A little bit later, GIR sees Robotboy lands close to the entrance for the Astronomy.

"Hey, big drums!" GIR called and Robotboy turned to his attention. "When the shuttle gets here, you wouldn't mind carrying my bags would you?"

"You want Robotboy, to take little bot's luggage?" Robotboy asked.

"Yeah! I pay the money, you carry the bags!" GIR explained as he shows a $20 bill. "Or is that too complicated?"

"Nah!" Robotboy takes the note from GIR's hand. "I got!"

"Thank you!" GIR said.

Robotboy picks up the luggage and carries them to a lake, then throws all the luggage in it, making GIR dumb fold. Robotboy giggles as he enters the astronomy.

"Thank god, I didn't ask him to park the car." GIR said as he watched the bags sink.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the astronomy, Jenny and Brad are both hiding. Jenny is looking around with her binoculars and see if she can find Zim.

"That creep Zim sure is big badass guy, he should probably be like a thousand of miles for now." Brad whispered.

As they continue looking around, they both see a space shuttle landing.

"What is that?" Brad asks.

Meanwhile, outside, Robotboy, GIR, Claid and tons of other robots watch the shuttle landing. The shuttle looked like a dragon.

"You've got to be kidding." GIR whined as he watched the shuttle landing.

After the landing, the shuttle opens the door and a stair way comes out of it, Robotboy, GIR, Claid and everyone else walked inside. As Jenny continues looking around with her binoculars, she spots Zim in the darkness.

"Found him!" Jenny said and some wings come out from her back and flies off.

"Jenny, wait!" Brad called out.

"That's right XJ-baby! Come to papa!" Zim snickered as he walked inside the shuttle.

"Jenny! Don't get on that thing!" Brad called out as he sees Jenny chase the Shuttle that was taking off.

Later, as the shuttle left the atmosphere of the planet, everyone was all looking around and some were sitting on their seats. Robotboy looks around and sees that this shuttle is really a sophisticated one, not like the ones he saw on TV. He looks out the window and sees Earth from it.

"Tommy, wish you were here." Robotboy sighted.

"Hey you!" GIR called out, carrying his bags and walking toward Robotboy, when suddenly, someone bumped into him. He looks up and sees it was Jenny. She turns to GIR, with her blaster gun out.

"Hello! I'm GIR, and you are?" Gir asked.

"Where's Zim?!" Jenny demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about." GIR pushed the blaster off his face. "But I'm sure I can help you find him!"

"Out of the way!" GIR jumps out from Jenny's way as he watches her walk away.

"Just another fan of your, huh?" Robotboy teased GIR.

Jenny walks thru the hallways with her blaster out. She enters a room by kicking the door open, she walks thru while pointing her blaster everywhere, keeping an eye out for Zim. Then she sees someone coming out from the shadows: Robotman.

"A pleasure to finally meet you XJ-9." He chuckled evilly. "Robotman, at your service."

"Um, I'm looking for someone, he boarded this space shuttle." Jenny explained.

"He, he, what a surprise. I run this shuttle and if you'd like a tour, I would be happy to be your guide." Robotman said.

"Hey!" They look behind and they find GIR and Robotboy walking in.

"She's just doing her job, okay?" GIR said.

"When I want backup, I'll let you know." Jenny told them.

They then notice another door opening and two men walk in from it. The first one is wearing a dark blue suit, a light blue helmet with orange connectors, light blue gloves and boots, and green eyes.

The second one looks similar to the first one, except this one is red, a black lance over his eyes and long white hair comes out from behind his helmet.

"You were saying?" GIR asked Jenny.

"Ah, Megaman and Protoman! Mortal enemies, but slaves under my power!" Robotman explained.

The two men make fighting poses, ready to battle the three robot heroes.

"Move aside!" Jenny warned as she points her blaster at them, but Megaman (the blue one) turns his hand into one made of ice, as he touches the blaster, it freezes, then breaks it.

Protoman (the red one), shows his hand and a hook comes out from it's palm, GIR and Robotboy look it this in disgust. Suddenly some lightning arrows fly from a door and they blow both Megaman and Protoman away. The heroes and Robotman watch a lightning bolt land in the middle of the room, reviling an elderly person: Professor Mashimo.

"Enough!" Mashimo yelled.

"Professor Mashimo!" Robotman said in surprise. "How nice of you to join us!"

"Your insane warriors attacked my fighters!" Mashimo protested. "That is officially forbidden, right before the tournament begins, as the robot emperor knows!"

"You are right. My apologies, it won't happen again." Robotman said.

"We'll see about that." Mashimo said in disbelief.

"Of course." Robotman said. "When we reach the Kingdom, your dominions will-"

"My dominions, are well known to me Robotman, thank you!" Mashimo said.

"HEY! What tournament?!" Jenny demanded.

"You've been chosen Jenny, now, good night." Robotman chuckled as he leaves.

"You really are Mashimo, aren't you?" Robotboy asked.

"Follow me!" Mashimo turns himself into a lightning bolt that flies to the front of the shuttle. The three robots follow him.

A/N: Well, that's chapter two! R&R, if you want to see the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT**!!!


	3. The Robot Kingdom's moon

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader Zim or Megaman. Only the OCs, thank you!

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**The Robot Kingdom's moon**

The three robots walk around the front of the shuttle, looking for Mashimo.

"What a freak show!" GIR says. "First there's a guy with a thing that comes out from his hand, then another that can freeze everything he touches and then another one who appears to have a body made out of electricity, just what is going on here, who is this guy?!"

"Whoa! Calm down, let's just think this thru, I'm sure there's a rational explanation to all this!" Jenny said.

"He Mashimo." Robotboy said and the other two robots look at him. "Professor Mashimo, god of lightning and protector of Earth. Also great robologist and Robotboy's creator."

"Oh, there's a rational explanation." GIR said sarcasticly.

"Listen!" Mashimo's voice rang out.

They look at Mashimo who is sitting on a seat.

"What you three are about to face is something far more important then, (looks at GIR) your ego,(looks at Jenny) your enemy (and finally looks at Robotboy) or your quest for revenge. You are all in a secret mission, you have all been chosen to defend Earth, in a tournament called "Robot Kombat"." Mashimo explains.

"Defend Earth? From who?" Jenny asked.

Mashimo gets up as he continues: "The galaxy has many secrets, one of them is a planet Known as the "Robot Kingdom", ruled by an extremely powerful robot emperor, he now seeks a world to conquer and slave."

"Wait a sec!" GIR cut in. "If this so-called emperor is so powerful, then why can't he just jump in our planet?"

"Because to enter on Earth, his demeanours robot sorcerer Robotman and his minions must win 10 straight victories in Robot Kombat, there was 9 and this time, it will be the 10º time!" Mashimo explained.

"So, three robots on a spooky looking shuttle are going to save the world, huh?" Jenny asked.

"Exactly!" Mashimo said. "The spirit of Robot Kombat is not about death, but life! Earth Robots, male, female and genderless, protecting their own planet!"

"Why are you telling us this? What about the others?" Jenny asked.

"They are all great fighters, but I had to look into their souls and yours." Mashimo continues. "One of you three, will have to overcome the tournament."

Robotboy, Jenny and GIR look at each other.

"The fate of billions are depended on you!" Mashimo chuckled then he walks away.

"What about Robotman?" Robotboy asked.

"Still, filled with desire for revenge?" Mashimo asked. "If you challenge him now, you will lose your life and your soul."

"Me want to make him pay for Tommy and friend's death!" Robotboy begged.

"I'm sorry, but your not ready." Mashimo said, then he looks out the large front window. "Look, it has began!"

The three robots look out and they see some kind of light show and a robotic skull appears as their go thru it's mouth and more lights appear. Meanwhile, Robotman stands on top of the dragon figure's head, with his arms raised up.

"It has begun!" he calls out as a lightning flash blinds everyone.

When the flash faded, the three robots find themselves now riding small space ships fling toward the moon of a large planet below it.

"The planet below must be the Robot Kingdom!" Robotboy thought looking at the planet below.

While some are sight seeing, Jenny takes out a computer monitor from her chest and tries to communicate with her friend.

"XJ-9 to Bradley, XJ-9 to Bradley! Are you listening?" Jenny calls into the computer, which only appears staged. "HEY BRAD! THIS IS JENNY, DO YOU COPY!!??"

"While you're at it, cam you please call my agent and tell him to order me some tacos?" GIR asked stupidly.

"Do I look like your secretary?" Jenny glared at GIR.

"You sure have a way with girls, GIR." Robotboy taunted GIR, who just looked at him.

Later, when they land on the moon, everyone stars jumping out from it to the ground, but poor GIR, he tripped down to the ground and his entire luggage fell on top of him.

Jenny angrily pounds on her computer, whish is still staged.

"What you doing?" Robotboy asked her.

"Looks like a little electrical bug must have blown off my communicator." Jenny said.

"The communicator is fine, just look at compass." Robotboy said and Jenny does what he said. She gets surprised to see her compass spinning madly. GIR walks in carring his luggage and a little smashed up because of the luggage falling on top of him.

"Alright, where the hells are we?" Jenny demanded.

"Do I look like your travel agent?" GIR teased Jenny.

"Fine." Jenny walks away.

"Okay, I give up, what's going on?" GIR demanded.

"No know." Robotboy said. "Wonder if legends were true."

"He, what legends?" GIR demanded.

They both catch up with Jenny as they follow the other passengers, to a tall and large mountain. The three robots are now walking up the steps and poor GIR trips and all his luggage rolls down the steps.

"Does GIR need help with those?" Robotboy asked.

Later, when they finally reach the end of the steps, they find themselves in some kind of hotel hallway with statues and everything.

"Ah, no more steps." GIR said relived of finally reaching the end of the steps. When he sees the hallway: "Wow, can't wait to see what the bathrooms look like!"

As they walk thru it, they notice that the statues look robotic and creepy and Robotboy is the first one to see a girl sitting under an umbrella. She looked human, but she was actually a robot: She had long orange hair, beautiful crystal blue eyes, long eye lashes, a white shirt, black vest and skirt that stopped above her knees, white tights and black shoes. She was blankly looking at Robotboy, who looked back sweating. (Wait! When did Robotboy learn how to sweat?)

"A girl looking at you like that, must mean something!" GIR teased Robotboy, but he ignored him. Robotboy just stared at her for a few seconds as he followed the others.

After they left, Robotman appeared and looks at the girl robot.

"Princess Sarah, the most dangerous warrior alive!" He turns to a robot lizard statue. "Watch your back Dib, you must keep her away from these earth robots!"

The statue all the sudden gains life and hisses, then it turns invisible and crawls away, while the female android watches this blankly.

A/N: That's chapter 3! R&R, if you want to see the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT**!!!


	4. A taste of things to come

A/N: I still do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader Zim or Megaman. I only own the OCs, got it?

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**A taste of things to come**

Inside a castle located in the end of the corridor of the mountain, our heroes Robotboy, Jenny, GIR, Claid and the other robot warriors are in a HUGE room. They were all sitting at large tables feeding themselves with whatever is good for robots, such as oil, batteries and bolts. Robotboy spots Sarah sitting at a table, not too far away. She was still looking blankly at him. Then Robotboy spots Mashimo before automatic doors close in front of him.

As GIR eats a hole dish full of bolts, he and everyone else sees Megaman walking in on a large stage, followed by a group of robot ninjas, next Robotman appears between Megaman a the group.

"Welcome! You are all here to compete in Robot Kombat!" He states. "Tomorrow, the great tournament begins! Some of you might even get the chance to distinct honour and pleasure, to face prince Constabot and win the champion you will all witness the win the points in the history of your planet and now, a taste of things to come!"

The robot ninjas run down the steps of the stage, then they take everyone out of the tables, they turn the tables over, with robot stuff on it and all. The ninjas all stand in line and there is one way between them. Megaman walks down from the stage and stands at one end of the freeway and get ready to fight. A robot ninja appears at the other end ready to fight Megaman.

They all watch the robot ninja showing off his fighting skills while Megaman remains in his pose. A few seconds later, Megaman's hand turns into a blaster cannon, the robot ninja charges at Megaman with a flying kick, but the blue man shots his cannon at the ninja and he blows up to bits. The remains are sent flying and the land in front of Robotman.

"Flawless victory!" Robotman said and walked away.

Everyone was impressed about this, well, almost everyone.

"A little tournament he said, good for the career he said, yeah right." GIR said.

The small movie star notices Robotboy walking toward the door that Robotman went thru.

"Ro! Hey! What are you doing?" GIR catched up with Robotboy.

"Robotboy going after Robotman!" The boy robot said.

"You can't go after him!" GIR said.

"Don't you remember what Mashimo said?" Robotoby asked.

"Well he didn't say anything to me, Robotman knows where Zim is hiding!" Jenny told them and leaves thru the door after the adult robot sorcerer.

"You know, ya gotta admire her." Robotboy heard GIR. "She has mind on something…"

"It's not her mind your admiring." Robotboy said and follows Jenny.

"True, true." GIR said and follows them.

Unbeknownst to them, a robotic figure was watching everything behind a bar wall, he let's out a silent robotic roar.

A/N: Well, there you have it, R&R please.


	5. Prince Constabot

A/N: I don't own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader Zim or Megaman. I only own the OCs, okkkkaaaaaay???

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**Prince Constabot**

Robotman walks thru the hallways full of statues and lights. As he disappears thru the steps, Jenny appears wondering where he went, Robotboy and GIR followed close by.

"(sight) How many times I have to tell you, I don't need your help!" Jenny said. "I can look after myself!"

"We can't help it." GIR said.

"Robotboy, where are you going?" Jenny asked Robotboy who was following the way that Robotman took.

"Robotboy going after him!" Robotboy said.

"I work alone!" Jenny growled as she followed him.

"No! Robotman is mine!" Robotboy insisted while running thru the hallway with Jenny and GIR behind.

Now the heroes are walking over a platform bridge, with their light flash eyes on.

"Listen, why don't we forget about Robotman?" GIR asked.

"What do you mean, "forget about him"?" Jenny demanded. "Did you see what happened back there, I want to get to the bottom of this!"

"Are you out of mind?" Robotboy demanded the teenage robot.

A bunch of robot bats fly by.

Later, they find a HUGE horrifying sized shadow leaning by the light and a loud roar is heard.

"Uh, Jenny? You go find out what that was, Robotboy and I will stay here." GIR said in chicken tone.

"WHAT?" Jenny asked.

Later, they look down below the cliff and they see what appears to be a huge dinning room. In it, we find Zim sitting at the end of a table, eating some turkey he had brought along with other food he had with him.

"So mate, I believe in a fair fight." Zim said. "You know, one-on-one, man-to-man, hand-to-hand? That's what my daddy told me, the thing that I saw back there was not very fair!"

"That's Zim!" Jenny said looking at the green boy. She wanted to take on him now, but GIR told her to stay put.

"So that's Zim, huh?" GIR asked her. "He sure is one heck of a guy!"

"So he shoots this guy, right?" Zim asked as he was taking a bite of his turkey leg. "And then he explodes, I can even see his electric wires and everything, that almost made me lose my lunch."

At the other end of the room, sitting on a throne, there's a large robot, who's body appears to be made out of junk: His body looked like a refrigerator, his feet looked like garbage cans, he had four tube coming out his back, a round orange head with green eyes and a single antenna on top of it. And the most noticeable thing on him is: his got FOUR arms.

"Disgusted?" The junk robot asked.

Zim continues as he keeps eating his turkey: "What I wanna know is, if this Robotman is so great, the how come his got such a crummy looking bone, hmm? Anyway, the guy gives me the creeps, like: "Pleasure" and "Points to the history of Earth", now what's up with that?"

"That was his intension!" the junk bot said getting up from his chair. "Robotman is a great robot sorcerer, wise to conquer his favour! Those who challenges his power, will become his slaves!"

"Yeah?" Zim asked. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You fool!" The robot growled. "You know nothing! He enslaves souls, he learned from the emperor himself."

"And are some kind of rutty too!" Zim teased the robot, while throwing the bone away. "Right?"

"I AM CONSTABOT, GENERAL OF THE ARMIES OF THE ROBOT KINGDOM, THE PRINCE OF THE JUNKBOTS!!!" The robot, who apparently is called Constabot, roared.

"Junkbots? Oh I see, your from the scrap heap, right?" Zim teased Constabot, making him growl.

"Yes, something like that." Constabot simply said.

"Yeah? Well I come from a race that's not junk at all!" Zim continue teasing him and gives him a thumbs down. "Like hell you!"

"How lucky you." Constabot said sarcastically as he pushed a goblet of wine on Zim. "Too bad."

Zim just glares at him.

"It's true, prince Constabot!" Robotman appeared walking down the steps. "Why would I have choosen such a disgraceful creature? Look at him, no dignity, no manners, men like him could live in planet earth, a being like him can a mass a great power in the tournament."

"Yeah, and I would like to back as soon as possible, if you don't mind." Zim said. "Now, when do I get paid?"

"Right after you faught the girl robot, and remember, she is not to be harmed, don't humiliate it." Robotman explained. "So I can have my little match with beautiful XJ-9!"

"Do what do we do to honor your visit, Robotman?" Constabot asked.

"I came to warn you that Robotboy is competing in the tournament." Robotman said. "You must handle him carefully."

"I saw this "Robotboy" in the hall, he posses no problem." Constabot said.

"This is no time for foolishness, we have never been so close to victory, whish is why I have another danger to warn." Robotman continued. "Princess Sarah."

"You mean, the emperor's adopted daughter?" Constabot asked. "Why should I worry about her?"

"Princess Sarah is ten thousand years old, the rightful heir of the throne of the Robot Kingdom!" Robotman said. "She must not be allowed to join forces with the robot warriors from Earth., especially with Robotboy!"

In the hideout, the heroes were listening to what they were talking about.

"What's so special about you?" GIR asked Robotboy.

"I don't know." Robotboy answered him.

Back with the conversation…

"The emperor will not tolerate failure!" Robotman warned. "And neither, will I!"

"I SHALL NOT FAIL!!!" Constabot roared.

In the hideout…

"Let's get out of here!" GIR said and the other two agreed, so they leave. As they left, Robotman could have sworn he heard them.

"What?" Zim asked.

"What is it?" Constabot asked as well.

"We are not alone." Robotman pointed to a door where a guard was. The guard fled.

A/N: R&R, please. The next chapter is coming out soon!


	6. Fighting the guards

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM or Megaman net warrior. I only the OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**Fighting the guards**

Robotboy, Jenny and GIR run thru the halls until they stop at a foggy one.

"Wait up!" GIR said. "I don't remember this!"

They look around in wonder, until Robotboy spots someone at the end of the foggy hall. It was Princess Sarah, with her flash light eyes on.

"Look!" Robotboy warned the others. "That must be Princess Sarah!"

They watch the princess walk away.

"Come on, Robotboy thinks she trying to help us!" Robotboy was ready to fly after her.

"I think your out of date." GIR grumbled.

"Come on!" Robotboy insisted. "She trying to help us get out of here!"

"Would you forget about it? She's ten thousand years old!" GIR reminded him.

"So what?" Robotboy asks and flies down the hallway.

"Ro!" GIR called but he didn't listen.

As Robotboy reached the end of the hallway, he now finds himself in the middle of a room full of large cables hanging around. He looked around to see if he could find Sarah. Suddenly, he hears a hiss, Robotboy walks up to where the hiss came from when suddenly a spray of oil saliva was shot at his face, by an invisible creature. As Robotboy was cleaning his face, the invisible creature was the robot lizard Dib. The lizard then turned back invisible and fled.

"Ro?" GIR and Jenny appeared just to see Robotboy cleaning the oil from his face.

"What happened?" GIR asked.

"There something here!" Robotboy kept cleaning his face. "I think it's following Princess Sarah!"

"Where is she?" GIR asked.

"No know." Robotboy finished cleaning his face.

As they continue thru the halls, they now follow a hall full of webs in the way. GIR was now in the lead and cutting the webs out of the way.

"Does GIR know where we going?" Robotboy asked.

"I know exactly where we're going!" GIR said. "Sarah went this way! I can smell her perfume!"

"Robotboy no smell anything!" Roboboy said.

When they reach the end of the hall, they now find themselves, in the dinning room where they heard the conversation between ZIM, Constabot and Robotman.

"I smell something." Jenny said. "Bullshit."

""Bullshit."." GIR mumbled.

(Theme song: Mortal Kombat, first theme song)

As they search the room, GIR spots some guards running down the steps. They were all armed with bo staffs and spears.

"We've got company!" GIR warned the others as his eyes turned red and his voice became deeper.

Robotboy and Jenny see more guards at the doors, all armed with bo staffs and spears. The guards charge up on them and the fight begins.

Two guards charge at Robotboy, the first one tries to hit him with the staff, but Robotboy grabs it and then kicks the charging guard and then twists the one he was holding.

The three guards running down the steps charge at GIR, they jump at him with fling kicks, but the tiny movie star ducks.

Jenny spin kicks the guard on the legs and then kicks him in the face as he tried to get up.

A guard gives a spin kick on Robotboy, but missed. Then he tries to punch him, but blocked, then Robotboy punches the guard in the face. Another guard charges on him, but Robotboy doesn't give up.

GIR jumps and spin kicks the guard on the face. Jenny does the same on the other guard.

Robotboy runs up a wall, jumps from it and kicks the guard in the face.

GIR kicks the guard in the stomach, then kicks the other guard and takes his bo staff.

As Robotboy jumps on the alter, where Constabot's throne is, he watches Jenny kicking a guard on the table and GIR giving a spin attack on the guard's face. Robotboy notices two guards charging up on him so he gives a double kick on them both.

GIR hits the guard with the bo staff, then garbs him and throws him to Jenny, who gives a karate chop on it's neck.

Robotboy, Jenny and GIR make victory poses, they had took out all the guards. Now they all look at the robot guards laying around, defeated.

"Ah, just the way I like them, dumped and scrapped!" Jenny said.

"Piece of cake!" GIR said holding his bo staff, now back with his blue eyes and normal voice.

"Piece of cake, huh?" Robotboy asked.

"Well, it was easy for me." GIR said.

"Oh, get over yourself." Jenny said.

"What is it with you guys?" GIR demanded. "We're standing, their not, so what do you want?"

They hear some clapping, they look around and they gasp in surprise to see Mashimo sitting on the steps, clapping. He must have been watching the whole fight all along and they didn't notice.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" Mashimo said. "So tell me, what do you plan to do with, them!"

The three robots look behind and they gasp in shock and horror to see a whole army of robot guards. The three robots back away slowly in their fighting poses, as the guards slowly approached them with their weapons.

"Uh, uh!" the guards look at Mashimo with electricity at the end of his finger. "I don't think so!" He chuckled.

Mashimo then walks down the steps and approaches the guards, who just back away, while the three robots just watch.

"I think you will find this as the way out." Mashimo explained the robots. He walks thru the open path between the guards, with the robots behind him. GIR returns the staff to them.

"You guys are lucky you stopped us!" GIR said as he continued following his friends.

The heroes now find themselves on the open halls, with statues and lights. They were now talking about the tournament.

"So now you know what you will be facing in the tournament?" Mashimo asked.

"You mean, Constabot?" Jenny asked.

"And Robotman." Mashimo concluded.

"Will Robotman be fighting in tournament?" Robotboy asked.

"If he chooses to." Mashimo explained. "As a former champion he has the right to do so and his will after fighting Constabot. His body is now formed by souls of vanquished warriors, both robot and humans."

The three robots look at each other.

"To fight Robotman, you will not fight just one, but a legion of adversaries, remember that!" Mashimo warned them. "Tomorrow, the tournament begins, be prepared!"

The three robots nodded as they all walked through the hall.

A/N: Well, the tournament begins tomorrow, who will win? Robotboy and his allies? Or Robotman and Constabot? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT**!!! R&R, please!


	7. Let Robot Kombat begin!

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM or Megaman net warrior. I only own the OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

"**Let Robot Kombat begin!"**

The next day, it was it, the great tournament begins today. In the middle of the craters of the moon, there is a large ring in the middle, robots from earth and the robot kingdom, and people from earth, wearing spacesuits, all around to see the tournament, and on the throne was Robotman sitting on it.

"It's about time the tournament begins!" a random man said.

"This might be it!" another random person said. "I better start writing my will!"

On the ring, a robot warrior was standing there holding his pole, waiting for his opponent. He looked humanoid, with dreadlock like wires coming out from his head and his body was brown.

Robotman lifts up from his chair and states: "From this moment on, my moon will be your battle field!" He points to the crowd. "Robotboy! You will be first!"

The people gasp in shock when they look at Robotboy, while holding his pole, walking up the ring to face his opponent.

"My god! Is that really Robotboy?!" One of the random man asked.

"My gosh, the latest creation of Mashimo!" A random woman said.

"Do you think his gonna win?" a random person said.

"Let's just cross our fingers for him!" another random person said.

Robotboy heard the crowd speak about him, but he didn't care. He was more concentrated on the tournament.

"Robotboy, ready!" he said.

"Now, let Robot Kombat begin!" Robotman said.

Robotboy and the warrior glare at each other, they slowly walk up to each other and stick the poles on the middle of the ring. They both do some warm up moves, then they slowly walk around the poles while staring at each other. When they stop they both make fighting poses and the round begins.

First, the warrior charges at Robotboy with a kick, but he blocked it. Then he send a spin kick, but Robotboy ducks it. The two fighting robots grab the poles and start spinning them, sending out blows and blocking each others blows. Sand was thrown into the air as their poles swiped on it.

Robotboy manages to kick the warrior on the waist, but then the warrior hits him on the belly with the pole. Then they go back with sending blows on each other, but blocking them.

The crowd cheers for their respective fighters, while Robotman just watches the fight silently.

Robotboy manages to send another kick on the warrior's waist, then he tries to hit him with the pole, but he ducked it. They both start spinning their poles again and they charge at each other. Robotboy makes a side somersault and kicks the warrior in the face. Robotman just watches their moves in silence.

The robot warrior lost his pole, but he didn't care, he charges at Robotboy with an eagle kick. Robotboy blocks it with his pole, each resulted in the warrior breaking the pole in half. Robotboy looks at the half broken pole and tosses the two pieces away. The robot warrior keeps sending out more kicks, but Robotboy was still quick enough to dodge them. As the warrior charges at Robotboy, the little robotic hero jumps and gives a powerful double kick in the chest, causing great damage to him and knocking him to the ground.

Robotboy, in his fighting pose, looks at his opponent on the floor, unable to get up, then he looks at Robotman, who gets up from his throne and walks in the ring. The robot sorcerer walks up to the knocked down warrior and points his hand over him.

"Your soul is mine!" Robotman hissed, then a light beam comes from his hand on to the warrior.

"NOOOOOO!" The warrior cried as a red light on him glows then it flies into Robotman's hand. When the lights faded, the robot warrior was now a robotic skeloten. Robotman's eyes glow red, then back to green.

"Fatalaty!" he states, then he walks back to the throne. Robotboy just stares at the dead warrior on the ground.

A/N: Well, the tournament has finally began and Robotboy already won the first round, but will he make it to the finals? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT**!!! R&R!


	8. Jenny vs ZIM

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenager, Invader ZIM or Megaman net warrior. I only the OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**Jenny vs. ZIM**

The tournament has begun and Robotboy already won the first fight. Now it's Jenny's turn, right now she's on the ring warming up her moves.

"XJ-9!" Robotman called and the teenage robot turned to him. "I have something for you my dear!" He said.

"Sorry, but I don't want ANYTHING from YOU!" Jenny growled.

"On the contrary, I have something that you want very mush!" Robotman smiled. "You can thank me later."

The robot sorcerer points at a door way at a crater nearby. She can hear some loud foot steps coming from it and out of it she becomes surprised to see who the footsteps belonged to. The person was a green boy with large shiny red eyes, black antennas on the top of his head, curved back, an orange robot suit with large arms and legs.

"Hello Robot baby!" He greeted nastily. "Did you miss me?"

"ZIM!" Jenny said in disgust.

ZIM quickly runs into the ring and gets ready to fight Jenny. He then takes out a laser knife and glace at it.

"Ah, this little baby brings back memories doesn't it?" ZIM asked.

"What you use to knife your mother in the back?" Jenny asked.

"Nah, from the time where I "played" with most of your friends!" ZIM said. "By leaning this from here, to here." He leans the knife over his neck and chuckles. Then he swings the knife at Jenny but she dodged it and grabbed his arm, then she tries to punch him, but he grabs her arm.

"Give it up baby!" ZIM ordered. "For I have studied all your moves!"

"Study THIS!" Jenny kicks Zim on the belly, then a punch on the chin, causing him to fly and turn, also dropping the knife.

ZIM crazily gets up and charges at Jenny with a punch, but Jenny gives two quick punches across ZIM's face, then a kick across his face. Robotman watches this with a grin.

ZIM angrily punches Jenny across her face knocking her to the ground. The teenage robot quicly gets up and spin kicks across ZIM's face, almost knocking him down, then she gives another punch across his face, knocking to the ground. Robotboy just watches.

Jenny was about to give ZIM another kick, but ZIM blocked it and knocked her down. ZIM then tries to stomp on her belly but she rolls out of the way. She tries to get up, but ZIM quickly kicks her on the belly HARD, making her moan in pain.

"Give it up baby!" ZIM spits a tooth out from his mouth. He charges at her, but then Jenny stands on her hands and grabs ZIM by the neck with her legs.

"Yes…" Robotman hissed.

Jenny then pulls ZIM down to the ground, still holding his neck with her legs.

"Right, Finish him!" Robotman got up from his chair.

"NO! Please XJ-9 baby, please, don't kill me!" ZIM begged. "I'm sure we can work this out! Just give me a break!"

"Okay." Jenny makes a fake sweet face and moves her legs, thus breaking ZIM's neck.

"A…a …al….all…migh-ty…tall-est!" ZIM's heart stopped.

And so, the heroes won yet another fight.

"Whoa." Robotboy said silently.

A/N: Well, another fight down. Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT**!!! R&R, please.


	9. GIR vs Protoman

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM or Megaman net warrior. I only own the OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**GIR vs. Protoman**

Meanwhile, GIR was taking a walk within the moon craters, he was enjoying himself until he finds his opponent standing a few feet away in his fighting pose: Protoman.

"Uh oh, Looks like it's time for battle!" GIR though changing his blue eyes to red angry ones and deep voice.

A grabbing hook slowly comes out from the palm of Protoman's hand and GIR watches this in disgust.

"GET OVER HERE!" Protoman launches the hook that has a cord attached to it and it flies toward GIR.

GIR dodges it, but the hook flies around the craters and starts chasing GIR, who just runs as fast as he can through the moon. As the hook was about to grab him, he ducked, but the hook flies back and almost caught GIR, who backed to a crater. The reason the hook can't catch GIR now is because the cord already reached it's end.

"COME HERE!" Protoman pulls the hook back and it flies away backwards from GIR.

GIR looks around nervous and wondering if he had lost Protoman for sure, when he then spots him a few feet away. He launches his hook and almost caught GIR, but he ducked and the hook is now stuck on the rocky crater. Protoman pulls the hook back, but only the card, because the hook was still stuck on the crater.

GIR now charges at Protoman with a flying kick, when suddenly Protoman teleported and GIR was brought along with him.

When GIR comes out of teleportation, he lands on his back. When he gets up, he finds himself inside some spooky looking abandoned robot factory. He was standing on a platform bridge. He just keeps wondering what happened back.

"Welcome!" GIR looks behind him and sees a incoming fist and gets blow back wards, but only a little. He opens his eyes and sees Protoman. He charges at him with a punch, but GIR blocks it, then he sends a kick, but Protoman blocks it. GIR sends out a double punch, but Protoman blocks them and punches GIR across the face, making him fall on the floor. Protoman tries to stomp him, but GIR dodged his attack.

Protoman just keeps sending out blows on GIR, who just keeps avoiding them and blocking them. GIR sends blows of his own, but Protoman can still dodge them. Protoman charges with punch and GIR dodges it, but then Protoman keeps sending out kicks, making him fly backwards, in the process, GIR grabs a pole and spins on it real fast, then he lets go and kicks Protoman away with a flying kick.

GIR sends out punches, but Protoman blocks them, Protoman sends a spin kick but GIR ducks. They just keep sending out more blows on each other and blocking their opponents blows. Protoman grabs GIR's arm and twists it, then keeps kicking him on the chest. Then he pulls him and punches him in the face, he sends out a punch, but GIR dodges it and gives an elbow on Protoman's chest, but then Protoman gives an elbow on GIR's head and then a kick in the face. Protoman spins his leg on GIR's legs and his knocked down to the floor. Protoman keeps sending out kicks on him, but GIR blocks them. GIR rolls between Protoman's legs and pushes him up the air and he falls on his back.

Protoman gets up and charges at GIR with more blows, but GIR keeps blocking them. Then GIR grabs Protoman and knocks him to the floor, but then the red man grabs GIR and knocks him to the ground too. They both get up and keep sending more blows on each other. When GIR grabs Protoman by the leg, he only received punches in the face. Protoman then jumps and kicks GIR in the stomach.

GIR gets up and runs down the bridge to grab hold to a pole and starts swinging on it. Protoman charges at him, but then GIR gives a kick in his face, causing him to fly backwards. GIR spins on the pole and then jumps from it and lands on a high platform.

Protoman gets up and finds GIR higher then him. "GET DOWN HERE!" He shouts and then kicks the support for the Platform where GIR was on and it falls down. GIR falls down the platform and keeps crashing thru many more fragile platforms. When he reached the floor, he fell on his back. He freaks out to find he fell on a pile of junked robots. He looks around and sees Protoman high above. He jumps down and lands a few feet away from GIR.

"Now you die!" Protoman takes his helmet off, reviling a robotic skull under it.

GIR then freaks out as he notices the flames in his eyes, the tiny movie star then picks up a shield and uses it to defend himself from a sheet of flames that was shot from Protoman's mouth. When the sheet faded, the shield now was now on fire in the front. GIR then picks up a spear from the pile junked robots and throws it at Protoman. The spear made a large wound on his arm. Next GIR jumps high in the air and slashes Protoman on the belly, then a slash on his skull.

As GIR throws the shield away, he sees Protoman with oil linking out from the wounds and he was also on fire. As Protoman's skull blew up GIR changes back to blue eyes and normal voice. "Uh oh, RUUUUN!!!" He runs to safety, but then he's blown away as Protoman explodes into a fiery inferno. In the process, he also dropped a picture of himself, signed by some fans of his, that picks on fire, by one of Protoman's flaming remains.

A/N: GIR wins, Fatality! Stay tuned for the next fight of **ROBOTKOMBAT**!!! R&R, please.


	10. Robotboy vs Megaman

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM or Megaman net warrior. I do own my OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**Robotboy vs. Megaman**

While GIR is now finding a way to get out of the robot factory, let's see how the others are doing. Robotboy now walks up to the next ring to face his next opponent. Robotman points behind him and Robotboy looks behind and sees his next opponent.

"Sarah?" Robotboy asked. And yes, his next opponent was none other then Princess Sarah, who is now wearing a different outfit: A midnight blue tank top and trousers, black boots and gloves.

She walks up the ring and prepares to face the robotic hero. They both make their own fighting poses and now wait for Robotman's call.

"Begin!" Robotman calls out and the fight starts.

They both charge at each other. First Sarah sends out a kick, but Robotboy blocks it, then he gives a punch but she blocks it, then she keeps sending out punches, but Robotboy blocks them. Sarah gives a spin kick on Robotboy's leg and he falls down, but Sarah then grabbed him by the arm and the back of his neck.

"If you don't fight with all your heart, there will be no hope." She whispers at Robotboy.

"What Sarah cares if Robotboy win or lose?" Robotboy asked.

Robotman did hear what they were whispering and, he wasn't happy about it.

Robotboy grabs Sarah and throws her away, but she somersaulted and turned back to Robotboy and charges at him with a kick, but Robotboy blocked it, then Sarah sends another kick and Robotboy blocks it. They both keep sending punches on each other, but also blocking the others, then Sarah grabs Robotboy by the arm and bows him down.

"To win your next match, use the element that gives robots life." She whispers.

"What?" Robotboy asked confused.

"Sarah!" Robotman protested.

Robotboy escapes from Sarah then Sarah charges at him, but Robotboy grabs her and pulls her down to the ground. They both then grab each other and their next move gets blocked by each other.

"Remember my words." She whispered.

"Sarah! That's enough!" Robotman ordered and they both stop fighting. "You disappoint me, not very wise."

And with that, their fight became suspense.

Later, inside an icy chamber with lots of spooky statues around and some light posts, we see a robot monk walking in carrying two buckets full of oil, he places them next to a statue. As he walks out it is reviled that this robot monk is actually Mashimo in disguise.

Another robot monk (this time a real one) escorts Robotboy in and leaves him on top of the stage ready to face his next opponent. Robotboy looks up the steps next to him and sees his next opponent walking down from them: Megaman.

Robotboy and Megaman prepare to fight, first Robotboy charges with a kick, but he blocks it, then gives another kick, but he blocks it, then Megman pulls Robotboy down to the ground, but then Robotboy pulls Megman down to the ground too.

They both get up, Robotboy gives two punches, but they were blocked, then Megaman punches Robotboy away, then charges at him with two kicks, as Robotboy gains conscious, he blocks his next kicks, Robotboy then punches Megman across the face, Megman gives two jump-kicks, but Robotboy blocks them. As Robotboy kicks Megaman on the chest, he makes a back flip and kicks Robotboy in the chin.

Megaman charges at Robotboy with a kicks, but he dodges it, then Robotboy sends a spin kick, but Megaman dodges it, Robotboy gives a punch, but Megman grabs his arm and pulls him down to the ground. Robotboy gets and blocks his kicks but failed to block the last kick.

Megman jumps on a higher stage and Robotboy jump on it as they continue fighting. Robotboy back Megman away with some kicks, the blue warrior pushes a light post on Robotboy, but misses.

Megaman runs up to a wall and jump from it, then lands behind Robotboy, who tried to catch him and nearly crashed into the wall. Robotboy turns to Megman to fight him, Megman sends a kick, but Robotboy blocks it, then the little robot kicks Megman and he back fips down to the centre of the chamber. Robotboy charges at Megaman with a flying kick and Megaman is sent flying backwards.

Megaman gets up and with an icy look, he turns to Robotboy, who kept himself in his fighting pose. Megaman then prepares for another attack and Robotboy keeps his guard up. Tones of ice energy balls starts gathering up in Megaman's hands, then when he gathered enough, he creates a dome shaped ice shield over him, as it grew, it hit Robotboy's hand, causing him to back away and trip on one of the oil buckets, making it spill the oil all over the floor.

As Robotboy cleaned the ice from his hand, he spots Sarah at a door, back in her other outfit.

"Use the element that gives robots life." Robotboy remembered Sarah's words. He then looks at the oil on the floor and it begins to freeze as the ice shield touches it.

"Oil?" Robotboy asked. "Of course!"

Robotboy picks up the other bucket and gives it the spin and release move. As the bucket flies into the shield, the oil inside it flies out and turns into a black icicle that sticks onto Megman's belly, causing him to fly back wards into a statue. As Megaman tries to escape from the icicle the ice starts spreading thru his body, until he became frozen solid.

A/N: So far so good, the heroes have won another challenge. Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT**!!!


	11. Constabot vs Claid

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM or Megaman net warrior. I only own the OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**Constabot vs. Claid**

Constabot was sitting on his throne in silence, he then wakes up when he sees Robotman in front of him.

"Is it time?" Constabot asked.

""Yes, we have let these little toys win enough!" Robotman said.

"At last!" Constabot got from his throne.

The next thing you know are fighting robots from Earth being thrown to the rocky ground, while the audience just cheers.

Later in the ball room, the audience gather around to see the next match. On the ring is Claid, warming up his moves. Robotboy, Jenny and GIR, who finally made his way out from the abandoned factory, were with the audience to see the gentle netnavi fighting.

"Good luck Claid!" GIR said.

"We counting on you!" Robotboy said.

"Don't let them beat you!" Jenny said.

"No problem, I won't let you down!" Claid said still warming up his moves.

Robotman, who was sitting on his throne, points to the automatic doors. The doors open and there's Constabot roaring, he walks up to the ring with loud footsteps and stands in front of Claid.

"What the…?" Claid looks at Constabot.

The junkbot cracks his knuckles and chuckles at his opponent.

The fight begins with Claid sending a punch on Constabot in the belly, but no reaction. Constabot tries to punch him, but he ducked.

"Come on Claid you can do it!" GIR cheered.

Constabot roars with his arms up and punches hard on Claid's face, causing him to tilt back into the crowd, who pushes him back. Constabot roars for the crowd.

"YEAH, Constabot!" The robots from the Robot Kingdom cheered for the giant price.

"Come on Claid, show him what you made of!" Robotboy cheered.

Claid gives some kicks on Constabot, but he still didn't react.

"Come on, you can do it!" GIR cheered.

"Watch out for his arms!" Jenny warned.

Constabot punches Claid in the face, making him tilt back to the crowd, who punches him back, then the junkbot punches him again into the crowd, who just push him back.

"Yeah Constabot! You're the best!" the robots from the Robot Kingdom cheer.

Poor Claid is getting punched so hard by the large robot and hardly has any chance to bring him down. Constabot punches him in the chin and he flies backwards until he fell on his back.

"Get up Claid! Get up!" GIR called out.

Claid quickly gets up, runs a little around the ring and the gives Constabot a flying kick in his chest, causing him to take a few steps back.

"Yeah! That's it!" The three robots cheered.

"Claid sends out two punches, but Constabot grabs both his fist with his lower arms.

"Yeah! Smack him!" A random Robot Kingdom cheered.

Constabot keeps smacking Claid across the face with his upper arms.

"Come on, escape his grip!" GIR called out.

Poor Claid is getting smacked by Constabot, while Robotman smiles evilly at this. The prince junkbot then hammer punches hard on Claid and he falls down to the ground, feeling weak.

"YEAH! YEAH!" The Robot Kingdom crowd cheers.

Claid gets up weakly and Constabot keeps smacking him, until the brown netnavi became dazed. Constabot picks him up by his lower arms and prepares to give him his final blow.

"Finish him!" Robotman got up from his chair.

"He, he, he, he, time to die!" Constabot lifts his fist high.

"Finish him!!" Robotman repeated and Constabot smacks REAL hard on Claids head. Next, Constabot drops Claid to the ground, dead and then the junkbot raises his arms and roars for the Robot Kingdom crowd, who cheers for him.

"CLAID!!!" the three robots cried.

Constabot picks up Claids corps and lifts him up high with his upper arms and makes a salute pose with the lower arms to Robotman.

"Flawless victory!" Robotman said. "Your soul is mine!"

After these words, Robotman points up and a red light flies out from Claid's corps, into Robotman's eyes. And with that, another soul became Robotman's.

"NOOOOOO!!!" GIR cried.

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT**!!! R&R, please!


	12. Face your fear

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM or Megaman Net Warrior. I only the OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**Face your fears**

In the hallways…

"There's no way we can win!" Jenny whined. "How can we possibly beat something like that?"

"Good question." Mashimo said. "Constabot CAN be killed. Robotman's speragance can be destroyed by male and female robots from Earth. You three can overcome any adversary, no matter how powerful they may seem, there is always a way. Only one thing can defeat you: your own fear."

"So who said we're afraid?" GIR asked.

"You must first face your fears, if you are to conquer them." Mashimo explained. He looks at GIR, "You GIR, you're afraid you're a fake, so you will rush into any fight just to prove your not. You fight bravely enough, but carelessly and foolishly, that will beat you."

Mashimo then turns to Jenny, "You Jenny, you're afraid that even you sometimes need help. If you're afraid to trust, then you will lose."

Mashimo then walks away.

"Wait!" Robotboy flew in front of Mashimo. "What about Robotboy?"

"You? You Robotboy, you fear your own destiny." Mashimo explained. "You already fled once when you went back to the Bay Area, it has brought you guilt for Tommy's death."

"Robotboy IS responsible for Tommy's death." Robotboy said.

"No, everyone is responsible for their own destiny, Tommy believed in this, so why can't you?" Mashimo asked.

"Robotboy tried." The blue robot said.

"Your spare is the most dangerous fear of all." Mashimo explained. "I know this and so does Robotman. He can see into your soul and use your fear against you. You must be prepared."

Mashimo then walks away, leaving the three robots in thought about what he told them.

Later, Robotboy was now sitting on a moon crater meditating, with the light of the stars and the planet of the Robot Kingdom over him. In his mind, he gets visions from his nightmare.

"RO!" Tommy cried.

"You will be next!" Robotman hissed.

This caused Robotboy to wake up from his meditating.

"Robotboy really needs to get over that!" Robotboy placed his hand over his head.

Not too far away, Jenny and GIR were standing on another crater chatting, about Constabot.

"Constabot's never been defeated! You go up against him, he'll kill you!" Jenny explained.

"But if I don't , then he will finish us off, one at a time!" GIR said. "If I challenge him now, I can finish this!"

"You're making this sound really simple and it isn't!" Jenny explained.

"Yeah, it is!" GIR said. "Because I don't wanna know what will happen to you! Not to you!"

"Oh, don't you dare to do this to protect me GIR!" Jenny demanded.

"Trust me, I have a plan!" GIR said sliding down the crater.

"Oh I don't believe this, YOU GIR are the most in deistical and self-deluded robot I have ever met!" Jenny shouted.

"Yeah, well you forgot good looking!" GIR teased her. Jenny just sights with her arms crossed over her chest.

GIR walks in the hallway, where he finds Robotman, grinning evilly.

"Challenging Constabot, eh?" He asked. "You aren't suppose to fight him now, are you that eager to die?"

"I'm not the one who's going to die!" GIR said.

"I see." Robotman said. "You're very foolish, the true side of an earthling! You want to protect your friends, then make no mistakes, because they too will die, after Constabot destroys you!"

"So what's the problem?" GIR asked.

"As you wish, as absurd your request is I shall write it, in return, I deserve to challenge the winner myself, or other that I choose, in a place designated by me, for the final battle."

"You got it pal!" GIR agreed.

"I don't think so!" Mashimo appeared.

"Hm, hmm, hmm, too late Professor Mashimo, the rules are quiet clear, it's how you say, a deal is a deal." Robotman chuckled and walked away.

"What have you done?" Mashimo asked.

"I've made a choice, this is our tournament remember? Robot Kombat! We fight it!" GIR said and walked away.

"Hm, hm, hm, at last, one of them finally understood!" Mashimo chuckled happily.

A/N: Well, GIR is going to fight Constabot, will he win? Or is his fear going to get the best of him? Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT**!!! R&R, please!


	13. GIR vs Constabot

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM or Megaman Net Warrior. I do own my OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**GIR vs. Constabot**

The crowd is gathered up to see the next match: GIR vs. Constabot. All the audience cheers for the fighters, Constabot enters the field, roaring with his arms up for the crowd. Robotboy and Jenny were in the crowd, hoping that GIR wins and on the other side was Mashimo, who appeared in the middle of the crowd at the blink of an eye, without anyone noticing, he too hopes that GIR wins.

"Hope GIR knows what his doing." Jenny said.

"Robotboy with you there!" Robotboy said.

Constabot continues roaring for the crowd, when he looks down to see GIR wearing sunglasses. The little robot takes his glasses off, reviling angry red eyes. Constabot grabs GIR's arm and takes his sunglasses, then crushes them at the palm of his hand, then he drops them on the ground, crushed.

GIR looks at the crushed glasses on the ground then to Constabot. Robotman appears in front of the crowd to watch the fight.

"Finish him quickly!" Robotman told the junkbot. "Pain might repay you."

"This puny robot will be no problem, I shall crush him in one blow!" Constabot said.

"Alright, let's dance!" GIR hissed in his deep voice.

Constabot lifts his arms, ready to give a four armed hammer punch, but GIR ducks and punches HARD, in his "area".

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!!!" Constabot cried, holding his "area" with his lower arms.

"YES!" Mashimo laughed with joy and accidentally pounded one of the other audiences, "Sorry." He apologised.

As Constabot continues moaning about the pain in his "area", GIR runs off up the cliff.

"You Imbecile!" Robotman growled at Constabot.

GIR climbs the cliff and stopped to hold his hand filed with pain after punching Constabot's "area".

"Damn, that hurt!" GIR said in his normal voice.

"Follow him! Finish him!" Robotman ordered Constabot.

The junkbot prince stopped moaning as the pain in his "area" was finally gone. He lifts up his arms and roars for the crowd, who cheered for him.

"Finish him! Finish him! Finish him!" The crowd cheered for Constabot.

Constabot starts climbing the cliff while chasing GIR. The little movie star runs as fast as he can thought the tunnel at the end of the cliff.

"Hope GIR can make it." Jenny said.

"Me too!" Robotboy said.

Robotman watches Constabot climbing the cliff and enters the tunnel, to chase GIR. Later, the small robot reaches the end of the tunnel and, it leaded to a dead end. All GIR could see were the stars and the Robot Kingdom planet, down below was a bottomless pit of darkness. GIR looks around to find a way to escape, then he hears Constabot's roars approaching. GIR hides over a pile of rocks next to the hole of the tunnel.

"Where are you?" Constabot appeared out from the hole.

"Those were five hundred dollar sunglasses asshole!" Constabot looks back and gets pushed back, by GIR's flying kick.

GIR then punches his "area" again, then kicks him back, making him fall off the cliff. The little movie star looks down and sees Constabot holding on to a rock with one of his upper arms and holding his "area" with one of his lower arms.

"This is where you fall down." GIR said in his deep voice.

Constabot's hand slippers and falls down to the bottomless pit, while crying in vain and GIR watching.

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT**!!!


	14. The Robot Kingdom

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM or Megaman Net Warrior. I do own my OCs.

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**The Robot Kingdom**

"NOOOO!!!" GIR hears Jenny scream.

"Huh?" he asked.

Someplace else, Robotman was walking toward a space ship, while holding Jenny tight, who tried to struggle her self free.

"LET ME GO!!!" Jenny yelled. "LET GO!!!"

"STOP!" Robotboy and Mashimo chased them.

"I hear by exercising my challenge!" Robotman said. "I challenge HER!"

"You're a coward Robotman! Stand and fight!" Mashimo ordered.

"We had a deal, remember?" Robotman asked. "Robot Kombat continues! I'm just simply changing the place, as we agreed!"

Robotman enters the space ship while still holding Jenny, who was still trying to struggle herself free.

"NOO!!!" Jenny cried as the door of the ship closed.

"JENNY!" GIR tries to catch the ship but it was too late, the ship took off toward the planet above.

"HELP!!" They heard Jenny's cry for help.

"Where is he taking her?" GIR demanded.

"To the emperor's castle, in the wastelands of the Robot Kingdom, where I cannot follow." Mashimo explained.

"Mashimo can't, but Robotboy and GIR can!" Robotboy said.

"Professor? Can Jenny beat Robotman?" GIR asked.

"No." MAshimo said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" GIR demanded angrily.

"There is one last rule, he didn't mention." Mashimo said.

"Jenny has to accept challenge, or there will be no final combat!" Robotboy guessed.

"I have nothing further to teach you Robotboy." Mashimo said. "You now posses the knowlage. All the disliking now is to will."

Later, they got another space ship to follow the robot sorcerer, but unbeknownst to them, Dib the robot lizard sneaked inside their ship while invisible.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" GIR asked Mashimo.

"Once you get in the Kingdom, you will find someone who can be of major help." Mashimo explained. "Good luck!"

The door of the ship closes and they take off to the planet above.

"They'll need it." Mashimo whispered as he watches the ship enter the planet.

Inside the ship, Robotboy and GIR hold on tightly to their seats, as well as Dib, who was still invisible and silent. Later they felt like hitting hard on the ground and they rolled and rolled until they finally came to a stop.

"I think we here." Robotboy said.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." GIR groaned.

As they came from the door, they looked around and they were horrified but it wasn't enough to scare them.

"This is not good, but I'm fine." GIR said. "I jus can't deal with this." 

Robotboy and GIR stand on top of their crashed ship and see that the plkanet was filled with dark tick clouds in the sky, full of lightning. The grounds are like a dark wasteland with some broken machines, broken statues, mountains and light posts.

"So, this is the Robot Kingdom, huh?" GIR looked around. "Well, they could most certainly change the scenery."

"We should head for that tower, Robotboy have a feeling that Robotman took Jenny there!" Robotboy spotted a tower lacted way far away in the background. The two robots walk thru the grounds in silence, while watching the horrible features of the planet: junked robots, creepy robot skeletons and cloaked robot people running around in the background.

"Ro, I hate this place." GIR said. "I do, I'm telling you, I do! I'm in a hostile environment, I'm completely unprepared and I'm surrounded by people who probably want to kick my ass, it's like being a defenceless kid in high school!"

"WHATCHA!"

"Did you hear that?" GIR asked.

"Wait!" Robotboy said. "Robotboy think something is following us."

Robotboy slowly walks to a wall, in silence, while GIR just watches in confusion.

"What're you doing?" GIR asked.

Robotboy jumps on the wall and grabs something, or someone in this case: he grabbed Dib. The robot lizard tries to escape from the robotic hero's grip, who just throws him on a creepy robot skeleton on the floor. Dib tries to attck Robotboy, but suddenly, electric wires come out from the skeleton's chest and they grab the lizard, then they pull him in the chest. Then in a flash of light, the skeleton gained skin and clothes. He now looked human, with a large head, glasses over his orange eyes, black pointy hair, a cobalt blue robot suit, with large gloves and boots.

"What the…?" the two robots asked.

"My name is Dib and I'm your DESTROCTION!!!" the robot lizard, now in a human form got up from the floor and charged at Robotboy with a flying kick, sending him flying onto a wall, breaking thru it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Robotboy sees Dib laughing maniacally at the hole in the wall, while sitting on the floor.

Robotboy gets up ready to fight. Dib charges at him and gives Robotboy another flying kick and he was blow away a little. Dib charges again with a spin kick, but Robotboy blocks it. The little robot gives a spinning kick, but he dodged it. They both send out punches on each other, but they kept blocking them, until Dib grabs Robotboy andstarts punching him on the belly, then throws him into a support beam that almost crumbled down. Robotboy quickly gets up and blocks Dibs incoming attacks. Robotboy tries to punch him, but Dib grabbed him by the head and hits him with his knees, then kicks him up the steps.

Robotboy looks up and sees Dib jump high and charges at him with a stomp kick, but Robotboy rolls out of the way, then gives him a kick in the face, that caused him to fly down the steps. Dib gets up and jumps over the steps as he and Robotboy continue fighting. They keep sending blows on each other and blocking their opponents attacks. Dib grabs Robotboy and throws him down to the floor, then Robotboy on the floor spin kicks Dib, causing him to fall on the ground.

They both get up on their fighting poses and they both start punching and kicking each other and blocking each others moves, when Dib kicks Robotboy, when he gets blown away, he grabs some sort of spinning stone, Dib almost got hit by one of the ends, but then he got kicked by Robotboy, who was holding on to the other end of the stone.

Robotboy jumps and grabs Dib's head with the legs then pulls him to the ground. Dib growls and gets up, then he sends out a spin kick, but Robotboy dodges it. The little robot then sends out a punch but Dib grabs his arm and pulls him down to the ground. Robotboy gets up, but Dib kicks him into some shelves on the wall, that crumbled down when Robotboy crashed on them.

Robotboy gets up and sees Dib jumping high in the air, but he then grabbed him and threw him over a metallic table. Robotboy then kicks Dib, he tries to punch him, but ducked, then the robot punches Dib, jump on a wall, jumps from it and kicks Dib onto another metallic table. Robotboy then jump kicks and Dib flies over the table and crashes on the other side. Robotboy jumps over the table and punches Dib in the face, then kicks punches and one more kick.

"Whoooaaaaaaa…" Dib whined in daze.

Robotboy lets out a roar as he charges at Dib with a bicycle kick. As Dib kept get hit by every kick of this attack, he felt like loosing his human form. Robotboy then kicks Dib away, sending him flying thru the hole on the wall. Dib the transformed back into a robotic skeleton, that broke to pieces when it fell on the ground.

Robotboy walks out from the hole to see Dib back in his robot lizard form breaking out from the skeletons back.

"Oh no you don't!" Robotboy let's out another roar and stomps hard on the lizard, that tried to escape. When Robotboy lifted his foot, the robot lizard now had his back completlly smashed, with oil dripping down from it and some electric wires at sight. Dib was no more.

"Well done." Robotboy looked at his left side and is surprised to see Sarah.

"You're finally learning Robotboy." The robot princess said.

"Sarah?" Robotboy asked.

"Come with me." She said.

Later they met up with GIR and they were now flying in the sky of this dark planet: Robotboy and GIR used the thrusters under their feet and Sarah used the thrusters in her arms.

"So, what happened here?" Robotboy asked.

"The same thing that will happen to your planet, unless you prevent it." Sarah explained. "My father was the rightful ruler of the Robot Kingdom, then his best warriors lost 10 Robot Kombats and the emperor entered this planet, killed my parents and adopted me to make claim for the throne. It was beautiful once, before Robotman engineered it's destruction."

"How can Robotboy possibly stop this from happening in his planet?" Robotboy asked.

"If I did not believe in you Robotboy, it would be the end of your planet." Sarah explained. "In the black tower, you will face three challenges: you must face your enemy, you must face yourself and you must face your worst fear."

The three robots continue flying thought the sky in direction to the tower in the horizon.

A/N: Well, the final battle is about to begin! Who will win? Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOT KOMBAT**!!! R&R please!


	15. The Final Kombat

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader ZIM or Megaman Net Warrior. I own my OCs and nothing else, okay? Thank you.

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**The Final Kombat**

Thought the Robot Kingdom, we reach the black tower. At the top of the tower, on a large circular ring, there's Jenny wearing her prisoner dress and was tighten up to the columns by electric chains. Above, the doors open and some robot monks walk out from it, walk down the steps on the side of the platform to the ring. The monks stand around the ring and Robotman walks in to the centre of the ring and looks at Jenny, who looked back with an "I'll kill you" look on her face.

"I will NOT fight you Robotman!" Jenny shouted. "I am NOT playing your little game!"

"Oh my dear XJ-9, there is no one else. If you don't fight me, planet Earth will fall for the tournament and the portals will open for the great emperor." Robotman explained.

"You lie!" Jenny hissed. "My friends will come for me!"

"Hoping against who?" Robotman asked. "Such an endearing earthling treat, I'm touched! One last chance XJ-9, fight me in Robot Kombat!"

"Go to hell!" Jenny growled.

"Take her away!" Robotman chuckled. "The emperor will be overjoyed!"

"My friends WILL come!" Jenny said.

"Their already here!" three monks next to Jenny pulled their hoods off, reviling to be GIR, Robotboy and Sarah.

"Seize them!" Robotman ordered the monks.

"Stay where you are!" Sarah ordered back and the monks stopped. She steps forward to Robotman.

"You dare to interfere with the tournament and betray our emperor?" Sarah asked the sorcerer. "And his great wisdom knows that Robot Kombat cannot be won by tertiary."

"How DARE you speak to me about tertiary!?" Robotman growled at her.

"Your ignorance will lose, for all time, the keys to Earth!" Sarah continued.

"Very well." Robotman turns to GIR who just deactivated the electric chains, setting Jenny free. "GIR, I challenge you!"

"No!" Robotman turns to Robotboy. "You fight me!"

The little robotic hero takes his monk cloak off and steps into the ring.

"I Robotboy, creation of Mashimo! Me challenge Robotman in Robot Kombat!" Robotboy said. "Do you accept the challenge?"

"I accept!" Robotman said. "Leave us!" he ordered the monks and they leave the room.

"I will take care of this little toy myself." Robotman continued.

Now in the room were Robotboy and Robotman ready to fight. On a side of the ring, Jenny,GIR and Sarah watched the fight. GIR looks at Jenny still wearing her prisoner clothes.

"Nice dress!" he teased Jenny, who just let's out a groan.

Robotman takes his jacket off ready to fight.

(Theme song: Mortal Kombat, first theme)

The two robots make their bows and fighting poses, and then they charge at each other. The two keep sending out punches and chops on each other, but they always keep blocking their opponent's attacks. After some more blows all over the ring, Robotman grabs Robotboy and pulls him down to the floor, but when the robot sorcerer was about to crush him with his fist, Robotboy quickly jumped from the floor and punches Robotman in the chin, making him tilt and fall on his back.

Robotboy backs away a little in his fighting pose, while Robotman gets up and passes his hand over his mouth, finding oil dripping down from it.

"You FOOL!!" Robotman growled. He raises his arms up and then there's some weird noises.

"What's going on?" GIR asked.

"The source of all of Robotman's power." Sarah explained. "Souls of thousands of dead warriors."

Then a HUGE skeleton like ghost flies out from Robotman and turns into five small ghosts that fly into the manholes around the ring.

"Face your enemy." Sarah whispered.

That's when all the sudden, smoke started coming out from the manholes and five warriors break out from them.

The first warrior was a human samurai wilding a sword, wearing a white tunic over his body.

The second one was the same robot warrior from the first fight of the tournament, holding his staff.

The third one looked like a female version of ZIM, with blue eyes instead of red, a grey robot suit over her body, and she was wielding sharp laser knives.

The fourth one was a human with a well built body, sunglasses, a tall blonde hair-doo, a black shirt, blue trousers, black shoes and he didn't poses any weapon, this one was hand-to-hand combat.

The fifth and last one was ZIM himself, holding his laser knife and still wearing his orange robot suit.

The five warriors surround Robotboy, who looked determined. The blond one is the first one to charge, but Robotboy kicks him HARD on the chest. Then ZIM attacks by trying to slash him his laser knife, but Robotboy punches twice across his face. Then the Zim look-alike female one charges at the him by spinning her knives on him, but the little mechanical hero punches her in the stomach. Next the samurai tries to slash him, he was fast, but not fast enough to slice Robotboy. The little robot grabs him by the arm, as he kicks ZIM away, who tried to attack him, but failed. Next, Robotboy throws the samurai to the ground, the robot warrior charges at him with his staff, he tries to attack him, but Robotboy grabbed the staff, as he kicked away the charging blond guy. Next Robotboy throws the warrior away and dodges the female version of ZIM's spinning knives, but Robotboy punches her in the stomach. The samurai charges at Robotboy, who runs and jumps from a wall, dodging the samurai's sword, then the little robot hero kicks the samurai across the face.

Robotboy looks around and finds that he successfully defeated all five warriors, who now remained on the floor on the sides of the ring, unconscious.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT, SORCERER!?!" Robotboy demanded.

"Robotboy!" Robotboy looks up and sees Robotman standing on the platform above.

"I see into your soul." Robotman said. "You…will…DIE!"

"Face yourself." Sarah whispered.

"Robotman can look into Robotboy's soul, but he do not own it!" Robotboy said and flies up to the platform.

"Face you worst fear." Sarah whispered.

Robotboy looks at Robotman who was standing with his back to the little robot.

"Robotboy not afraid of his destiny, face me!" Robotboy ordered, then to his shock, when Robotman turned to him, now standing on his place is Tommy.

"Ro!" The little boy said.

"Tommy?!" Robotboy asked and the boy nodded. "No can be you!"

"Robotman sent me, to help you!" Tommy said.

"You not really Tommy!" Robotboy said.

"Remember the first time we met?" Tommy asked. "That we would always look after each other?"

"Robotboy remember." Robotboy said.

"Well, it's my turn to take care of you." Tommy said.

Meanwhile, while they are talking, spikes started coming out from the ring below the platform.

"Ro, come with me!" Tommy said. "I'll forgive you for letting me die!"

"No." Robotboy refused, as he notices the spikes coming out from the ring below. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Ro." Tommy placed his hand over Robotboy's shoulder.

"GET OFF!!" Robotboy pushed Tommy's hand off his shoulder. "Tommy chooses his own path. Everyone is responsible for their own destiny. ROBOTMAN KILLED TOMMY!!!"

"Your mine!" Tommy changed back to Robotman, who grabbed Robotboy by his arm and pulled him to the floor.

Robotboy charges at Robotman with some punches, but the sorcerer blocked them and pushed Robotboy to the ground. Next Robotman grabs Robotboy and throws him thru the platform and elbows Robotboy on the back of his head, knocking him out. Robotman picks Robotboy up by the back of his head.

"The chosen one." Robotman said in disgust as he dropped the unconscious robot to the floor and before he could leave.

"Robotboy is the chosen one!" Robotman turned around and sees Robotboy back on his feet.

Round 2 begins with Robotman enraged charging at him, but Robotboy grabbed him by the arms. As Robotman tries to escape his grip, the souls inside him circle around him.

"Robotman lost power over the souls!" Robotboy said. "Their the reason why their weakening you, FREE THEM!!!" 

"They are mine! Where over!" Robotman growled.

Robotboy pushes Robotman and kicks him to a post. Robotman angrily charges at Robotboy with some punches, but Robotboy is able to block them, next he punches him to the floor again.

"All those souls Robotman stole are not one of his own!" Robotboy said. "Me pity you."

"Say your pitiful weak!" Robotman growled.

"Surrender it over!" Robotboy ordered.

Robotman got up from the floor and charges at Robotboy, but Robotboy punched him in the belly temporally knocking him out. Robotboy back away and stops making his fighting pose.

"NEVER!!!" Robotman charges at Robotboy, but he kicked him in the belly. Robotboy keeps backing Robotman away with lots of mach punches all over his body.

"Ooooh…" Robotman said in daze and standing on the edge of the platform.

"Robotboy let's out a roar as he shoots his arm arm at Robotman's belly HARD, causing him to fall of the platform.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Robotman screams all the way down until he fell on his back. Robotman looks up and his horrified to find a large sharp spike coming out from his chest with a small gadget at the end of it. This only meant one thing: he fell right in the middle of the bed of spikes.

"Flawless Victory." Robotboy said looking down from the platform.

"Robot…boy…you may…h-have beat me…b-but, you…will never beat…the…em…pe…ror…" These were Robotman's last words before his eyes closed, showing the meaning that he's no more.

Suddenly, a beam of light comes out from Robotman's corps, the light was so bright, Robotboy had to shield his eyes. The beam of light could even be seen coming out from the top of the tower. As the beam grew larger, Robotboy could see thousands of people like ghosts flying inside the beam of light, in other words, the souls that Robotman had stolen. That's when Robotboy notices one of them coming out from the beam of light, whish reviled to be Tommy.

"I knew you would come." He said.

"Tommy!" Robotboy hugged Tommy and he hugged back.

"One day, we will be reunited, but until then, my spirit will always be with you, as well as the others!" Tommy said. "Come in peace, my friend."

The two break from the hug and Tommy walks into beam of light and flies away, along with the other souls. Robotboy watches this as the beam of light disappears, all the souls that Robotman had stolen, could now finally rest in peace. He then looks down the platform and there's Sarah, GIR and Jenny smiling while looking at him.

"Let go home!" Robotboy smiled.

A/N: And so, Robotboy defeated Robotman and the souls could finally rest in peace. Stay tuned for the epilogue of **ROBOT KOMBAT**!!! R&R, please.


	16. Epilogue

A/N: I do not own anything except the OCs, okay? Thank you!

**ROBOT KOMBAT**

**Epilogue**

Back on Earth, in a place known as the Academy of the Wealthy and Smart, all the people and students are having a party at it's grounds, to celebrate their victory at Robot Kombat.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, the victors of the Robot Kombat: the legendary fighting robot Robotboy and his friends, Jenny XJ-9 Wakeman, GIR and Princess Sarah! We own you one!" the journalist said.

Robotboy and his friends walk between the people who are all cheering for them. Robotboy and Sarah together wave at the people as well as Jenny and GIR together.

"Great fighting everyone!" Sarah told her friends.

"No prob!" Jenny said.

"Thank you!" GIR said.

"Don't mention it!" Robotboy said.

As they walk between the people, they meet up with Mashimo and Myumyu, who just appeared out of nowhere.

"There you are!" Mashimo said. "What took you so long?"

"Guess Mashimo knew it would end this way, huh?" Robotboy asked.

"Didn't had a clue." Mashimo said. "You robots are so unpredictable!"

And they all laugh with joy.

"I've got to tell you something, you all did great!" Mashimo said.

"Thanks!" the robots said.

As they were all celebrating, the sky suddenly became full of dark clouds and lightning.

"All, bound down to me!" a dark and sinester voice said and everyone panics and runs away, only leaving the robots, Mashimo and Myumyu.

"What going on?" Robotboy asked.

"The emperor." Mashimo said and a huge dark figure appears on top of the building.

"You weak pathetic fools, I've come for your souls!" the dark figure said.

"I don't think so!" Mashimo said with lightning in his eyes.

Robotboy, Sarah, Jenny, GIR, Mashimo and Myumyu make fighting poses, ready to fight the dark figure, whish appears to be the emperor.

**Robot Kombat theme song**

(Gong)

Test your might!

(punch)

Test your might!

(electricity)

Test your might!

(punch)

Test you might!

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

FIGHT!

(instrumental)

(punch)

(instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

Excellent!

(instrumental)

Excellent!

ZIM, Robotboy, Mashimo, GIR, Protoman, Megaman, Jenny

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

FIGHT!

(instrumental)

(punch)

(instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

Excellent!

(instrumental)

Excellent!

Test your might!

Test your might!

Test your might!

Test your might!

ROBOT KOMBAT! 

ZIM, Robotboy, Mashimo, GIR, Protoman, Megaman, Jenny

ROBOT KOMBAT!

Excellent!

(instrumental)

Excellent!

(instrumental)

Excellent!

(instrumental)

Excellent!

(instrumental)

FIGHT!

(instrumental)

(punch)

(instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

(punch)

(instrumental)

(punch)

Test your might!

(soft instrumental)

Test your might!

(soft instrumental)

Test your might!

ROBOT KOMBAT!

ZIM, Robotboy, Mashimo, GIR, Protoman, Megaman, Jenny

Test your might!

(instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

(punch)

(instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(instrumental)

(soft instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(soft instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(soft instrumental)

ROBOT KOMBAT!

(Gong)

**THE END**

A/N: Stay tuned for the sequel: **ROBOT KOMBAT: ANNIHALATION**!!! R&R, please.


End file.
